


Capture the Flag

by hotcocoa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunken Shenanigans, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6757456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotcocoa/pseuds/hotcocoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Capture the flag is a ruthless game of sabotage and betrayal!"</p><p>A prequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6453685">Hungover</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capture the Flag

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I finally finished this lol. People expressed an interest in a prequel to my fic [Hungover](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6453685) and this is the result, I hope I did it justice. Please enjoy drunk college boys being dumb.

“Guys,” Oikawa said, his speech slightly slurred, “guys, guys, guys, guys, guys…guys. Do you know what we should do?”

“Oikawa, no one wants to hear your shitty—”

“We should play capture the flag!” Oikawa announced cheerfully, ignoring Iwaizumi.

“We’re in our twenties, Shittykawa, not our tweens.”

Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi in shock. “Iwa-chaaan, you’re never too old for capture the flag!”

“He’s right,” Bokuto chimed in from the couch, where he was sprawled across Kuroo’s lap. “Capture the flag is a ruthless game of sabotage and betrayal!”

Daichi looked skeptical. “Okay, but how are we going to form teams of three?” he asked. “One of the couples is going to have to split up.”

“I don’t want to be on Oikawa’s team,” Iwaizumi said immediately.

Oikawa looked scandalized. “Iwa-chan! Mean!”

“Instead of splitting up just one of us, why don’t we do one person from each couple on a team?” Suga suggested brightly.

“I call Iwaizumi!” Bokuto yelled.

“I call Daichi!” Kuroo said at the same time. Suga looked at him in mock hurt. Kuroo shrugged. “He has nice thighs.”

“He does,” Suga said dreamily.

“You’re going to be playing the capture the flag with him, not sleeping with him.” Oikawa pouted as he crawled over to join Kuroo and Daichi.

Kuroo patted his hair. “I can always dream, can’t I?” He chuckled at Suga and Bokuto’s squawks of protest. “Anyway, now that we have the master strategist on our team, we’re ready to go.” That seemed to make Oikawa brighten up.

“Okay!” he announced. “Here are the rules! Each team has five minutes to hide their flag. Anywhere on the quad is fair game. You can use your phones to communicate, but only with the other people on your team! No helping out your boyfriend!”

Kuroo suddenly gasped. “Wait, I have a better idea!” he said excitedly. “Bokuto totally has walkie talkies from one of his art projects last semester!”

Everyone turned to Bokuto with raised eyebrows. He shrugged. “We were supposed to incorporate non-visual media.”

“That’s perfect!” Oikawa said excitedly. “Go get them!” Kuroo was already off the couch and heading towards Bokuto’s bedroom.

Once he returned with a bunch of walkie talkies in his arms and started distributing them, Oikawa continued laying out the rules. “The team who gets the other team’s flag back to this room first wins!”

“What do they win?” Iwaizumi asked, trying to sound bored but looking way too excited to pull it off.

Oikawa thought about it for a minute before a sly grin broke out across his face. “The losers have to bottom the next time they have sex.”

“What?!” Bokuto whined.

“I like it,” Kuroo said with a wicked grin.

“Me too,” Suga added cheerfully.

Iwaizumi took a long swig from his bottle before standing up. “Alright, let’s do this,” he said, then blinked and looked around. “What are the flags?”

“Oh, right.” Oikawa paused. “Umm…Iwa-chan and Dai-chan’s shirts!”

Iwaizumi looked annoyed. “Oikawa—”

“Yep!” Oikawa nodded, clearly happy with his decision. “You two will just have to play shirtless.”

“You’re a fucking hypocrite,” Kuroo muttered as Daichi reluctantly slipped out of his t-shirt. Oikawa pretended not to hear him.

“Okay, is everybody ready? Aaand…go!”

Everyone dashed out of the room, Iwaizumi, Suga, and Bokuto turning one way down the hallway and Oikawa, Daichi, and Kuroo turning down the other. When they got outside, the latter team paused in a huddle.

“Bokuto is going to ask Akaashi if they can hide it in his room,” Kuroo said immediately. He knew his boyfriend would think it was clever, putting in it someone else’s room instead of somewhere more obviously fair game.

“Suga—”

“Iwa-chan—”

“—won’t let him,” Daichi and Oikawa finished at the same time.

“He’ll know that you know,” Daichi explained.

“Hmm, inconvenient,” Kuroo replied, although honestly he had expected that. “Alright, let’s worry about them later, then. Where do we want to hide our flag?”

Oikawa smirked. “I know just the place.”

* * * * *

They were running around the quad for almost an hour. Oikawa was about to give up when he brought the walkie talkie up to his face and hissed into it. “Whose boyfriend came up with the idea of putting Iwa-chan’s shirt _in the laundry room?_ ”

“Guilty.” Daichi’s static-y voice sounded way too proud to actually be guilty.

“Dude, just grab it and run upstairs, we got this in the bag.”

“I can’t, I’m in the dorm across the yard. I need backup.”

“I got you,” Kuroo replied. “I’m standing outside our dorm. The courtyard looks clear. Go, go, go!”

Oikawa ran up the stairs, Iwaizumi’s shirt clutched in his hand, and bolted out into the courtyard. He immediately froze.

Iwaizumi was waiting for him.

 _Of course he was_ , Oikawa thought as Kuroo’s voice came through the walkie talkie with a swear.

“Sorry, Oikawa, he only just appeared. Run, run!”

Oikawa broke into a sprint, but he knew it was hopeless. Fortunately Kuroo was already running to meet him, and he held out his hand with the shirt in it as he hit the ground. Kuroo grabbed it before turning around and running full speed towards the dorm.

“Run, Kuro-chan, run!” Oikawa screamed. Iwaizumi was already getting up to chase after him, but Oikawa took advantage of his position on the ground to grab Iwaizumi’s ankle and trip him. Iwaizumi’s face hit the grass with a thud. Both of them scrambled up and made their way back to the dorm room, half running and half shoving each other out of the way in an effort to reach the room first.

They found Kuroo standing in the middle of the living area, swinging Iwaizumi’s shirt around triumphantly while Daichi cheered and Bokuto whined. Suga appeared behind them, slightly out of breath.

“Aw man, they really won!” he whined. “And we had such a good hiding spot, too!”

“Yeah, where was yours?” Bokuto asked accusatorily.

Oikawa grinned wickedly and just looked at the couch. Everyone followed his gaze.

There, on the back of the couch, in plain view, was Daichi’s shirt.

“What?!” Bokuto cried indignantly. “That’s not fair!”

“If I recall correctly, Bokuto-chan—and I think I do, since I am the one who said it—I believe the rules stated that _anywhere on the quad_ was fair game.” Oikawa turned to Iwaizumi, who was scowling deeply. “And where exactly is this room located, Iwa-chan?”

“Fuck you,” Iwaizumi spat in response.

Oikawa clapped his hands together gleefully. “Nope, Iwa-chan, that’s what _I_ get to do to _you!_ ”

Iwaizumi looked like he might actually punch Oikawa before his face relaxed and he shrugged. “Well, you said it would be ‘the next time we have sex,’ so I guess we just can’t have sex. Ever again.” He turned to grab his shirt from Kuroo’s grip, leaving Oikawa to stare at him in open-mouthed shock and horror.

“What—Iwa-chan, _no!_ ” he spluttered as Kuroo laughed and threw an arm around his shoulder.

“Technically, this is your fault,” he told Oikawa with a chuckle.

“Fuck you,” Oikawa replied, throwing Kuroo’s arm off of him and sidling over with a wounded “Iwa-chaaaaan…”

Kuroo grinned as he watched Iwaizumi put a hand on Oikawa’s face and push him off the couch. “You wish.”


End file.
